Interplanetary War
The Interplanetary War, also referred to as the Sol War, was a conflict fought between the United Nations and its opponents represented by the Liberation Coalition, comprised of the Martian Federation and the Free Alliance. The war was the result of the massive buildup of tension between the two superpowers of the Sol system, which eventually turned into a direct conflict after Martian engineers came to the conclusion that the ships that had previously attacked the Excalibur resources ship were made on Earth. Open hostilities began on February 26, 2199 and officially ended on March 2, 2201, after signing the Magellan City Peace Treaty. The war claimed about three hundred and fifty million lives, exceeding all other conflicts in human history combined. Although the conflict brought along an immense quantity of deceases and national degradation, its conclusion saw the rapid recovering of the human race, especially after the first warp-capable spaceships were built. Background The two superpowers of the Sol system, the United Nations and the Martian Federation have been in a fierce cold war ever since the Martian War of Independence. Tension rose for nearly the entirety of the 22nd century. Massive espionage attacks from both sides were countered by the other. Most of them were made public, as means to denigrate the other's image as a nation. However, both nations were hit by terrorist attacks from the "Free Alliance", a group who sought independence for Ganymede, Io, Europa and Callisto from the United Nations. Tensions reached an all-time high when several rogue Martian ships attacked the UN Excalibur resources starship. Mars denied any involvement. After what was thought to be FA ships attacked a public transport starship, owned by the Martian Federation, tensions between the UN and MF temporarily decreased, with the MF shifting its focus towards the FA. Three hours post the attack, the Martian Federation declared war on the Free Alliance. The latter kept trying to assure the MF that the ships weren't theirs, however the Martian government did not believe their unbacked claims and waged war against them for nearly a day. Twenty-one hours after the MF-FA war began, several Martian scientists came to the conclusion that the ships were in fact made on Earth, with a deep sophisticated camouflaging layer above them. Hearing this, Chancellor Acevedo immediately declared war on the United Nations. Seeing this as an opportunity to gain independence from its governor, the Free Alliance also declared war on the UN. Course of war MF-FA offensive (February - November 2199) Although the United Nations was generally regarded as the slightly superior superpower when compared to its rival, fighting against both the Jovian insurrectionists and the Martian Federation saw little success for the nation. The FA-MF joint assaults on Eros and several other settlements in the Asteroid belt crippled the UN Navy nearly beyond repair. Chancellor Miller was considered surrendering, until several SECA scientists revealed that they had been secretly working on an enhanced version of the hyperlaser, which would increase its efficiency by tens to hundreds of times. Before the MF-FA coalition could reach Earth, the SECA scientists were able to finish their project, evening the forces between the UN and its opponents, to nearly an advantage for the former. With the newly enhanced weapon, the UN was able to push the MF out of Earth's orbit. The UN's come-back (December 2199 - December 2200) In February 2200, after securing the Terran and Venusian orbits, the UN launches a massive invasion on Io, Ganymede and Europa, seeking to reclaim the three lost moons. Although the invasion proved successful, progress was slow. To fasten the UNN's advance, the Congress and Chancellor Miller enforce a new law, upping the outer planets' living standards to Earth's and Venus', in an attempt to change people's views. It proves successful, with many FA soldiers re-enlisting in the UNN, considering the fact that the newly established living standards were better than those proposed by the FA. This ensures the UN's victory in the battles of Io, Europa and Ganymede. MF-FA relations are fractured when the latter requests help from the former in containing the situation provoked by the UN and its newly established law. The MF refuses, which pushes FA President Bishop into cutting resources transportation towards Mars. Although viewing the FA less than their friends, they do not severe the alliance, knowing that critical resources are in the FA's possession. Seeing that the MF-FA coalition is now weakened and desynchronized, Chancellor Miller orders the invasion of the Asteroid belt. The invasion proves successful, which brings the UN back to its pre-war territory, with the exception of the Jovian moon Callisto. The UNN begins the Martian offensive, seeking to end the war once and for all. While the UN clearly has the upper hand, Mars' forces are still powerful, slowing progress down. Conclusion (January 2201 - March 2201) While the United Nations Navy was slowly advancing towards the Martian surface, Chancellor Acevedo decides to evacuate to Ceres, the only remaining Martian stronghold besides the capital planet itself. The Vice-Chancellor rejects evacuation and decides to remain on Mars, confident that his nation will ultimately prevail. FA President Bishop is captured in the battle of Vesta, and brought in front of the UN government, which decides his imprisonment on Venus, until further deliberation can take place. This cripples the FA Navy, which self-destructs its ships in order to escape the UN's capture. Between February 2 and February 9, the Martian campaign reaches a stalemate. However, when the Martian Vice-Chancellor surrenders to the UNN, the Martian forces see a heavy demoralization. Thus, progress finally re-commences. One thousand kilometers from the capital, the UNN receives a message from Chancellor Acevedo of a proposed conclusion to the war. Suffering from severe exhaustion, the UN agrees to the Martian terms, which mostly perceive a UN victory. Aftermath The war consolidated the UN's superpower status, while it shook Mars'. Although still a superpower, the difference between it and the UN increased to much greater levels, with the UN being the clear superior. Access to warp technology prior to Mars ever acknowledging its existence further enlarged the gap between the two nations, although this did not stop the UN from taking precaution measures, such as founding the ACI. Impact Category:Reach Category:Wars